An input and output coupling module of the type set forth at the outset is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,051 B1. Using this, a beam path in the case of an operating microscope can be selectively coupled from a first optical interface into a first or second stereoscopic partial beam path of the operating microscope and it is additionally possible to decouple a further beam path to a further optical interface from the first or the second stereoscopic partial beam path. To this end, the input and output coupling module contains a first beam splitter arranged in the first stereoscopic partial beam path and a second beam splitter arranged in the second stereoscopic partial beam path. There is a first adjustable optics assembly in the input and output coupling module, the adjustable optics assembly guiding the beam path from the first optical interface selectively to the first beam splitter or the second beam splitter. The input and output coupling module moreover contains a further adjustable optics assembly for guiding the beam path decoupled from the first or second stereoscopic partial beam path of the operating microscope to the further optical interface. The adjustable optics assemblies in the input and output coupling module contain, in each case, two prism blocks displaceable by a linear movement from a first position to a second position, and vice versa, relative to the optical interfaces, for switching the beam path provided at the optical interface for coupling-in and the beam path guided to the optical interface for decoupling. These prism blocks each have two mirror surfaces. Of these prism blocks, respectively one is positioned in the beam path to be coupled-in and another one is positioned in the beam path to be decoupled.
EP 1 666 948 A2 describes an operating microscope with an input coupling module. In this operating microscope, a rotatable mirror is arranged between the first (left-hand) and second (right-hand) stereoscopic partial beam path for the stereoscopic observation of an object region through a main objective of the microscope. Using this rotatable mirror, the image information supplied from an optical interface can selectively be guided from a display to a beam splitter arranged in the left and right observation beam path. In accordance with the position of the rotatable mirror, the image information depicted at the display is then coupled either into the left-hand or into the right-hand observation beam path and thus superposed on the observation image of the object region.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,002,738 describes an operating microscope with an output coupling module having an optical interface, at which the light from a left-hand and right-hand stereoscopic partial beam path can selectively be provided for the object observation. To this end, there are beam splitters mounted in a rotationally movable manner in the first and the second stereoscopic partial beam path of the operating microscope, the beam splitters guiding the observation light to a switchable mirror element which directs it to an optical interface.